


The Little Halloween Cat

by ThefangirlingBread



Series: Non-Verbal Little Castiel verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Sam Winchester, Age Play Little Castiel (Supernatural), Age Regression/De-Aging, American Sign Language, Castiel Loves Cats, Castiel Loves Sam Winchester, Halloween, M/M, Mute Castiel (Supernatural), Non-Sexual Age Play, Out of Character, Pumpkins, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThefangirlingBread/pseuds/ThefangirlingBread
Summary: Castiel is mute and a non-sexual age regressor that likes cats. He spends Halloween with his caregiver Sam who patiently and happily looks after him.(This was supposed to be out on Halloween but I was busy trick or treating myself. Yes, I'm 21 and still trick or treat haha the joys of being a little. Then I was busy moving house so I'm sorry this is so late. I hope people can still in enjoy this so late. :) )





	The Little Halloween Cat

The kitchen table is covered in wet newspaper and pumpkin guts. Castiel has his tongue out focused as he stabs at his pumpkin with a plastic knife. Sitting beside him using a metal knife to carve his own pumpkin. “Do you have a plan for what you’re making?” Sam questions glancing at his little one. Castiel nod without looking but clearly very focused. Sam decides to leave Cas to his work. After awhile Castiel spins his pumpkin around showing Sam a clumsily carved classic toothy Jack-o'lantern face, Castiel smiles proudly at Sam proud of his work. Sam smiles back, “It looks great Sweetie,” Sam replies with a smile on his face. This only makes Castiel’s smile grow wider the little points frantically at Sam’s pumpkin. Sam turns his pumpkin around it’s he’s made kitty face. 

Castiel is really happy about that. Sam chose to make Cas’ favorite animal and what’s he’s dressing up as this Halloween. The little can’t help but jump up and down with how happy he his. Sam can’t help but grin at his boy. 

The couple spends time cleaning the bright orange mess they’ve made carving the pumpkins. Through Cas spends more time playing with the plump and seeds than actually cleaning. After this the pumpkins are placed the front porch with candles thanks to Sam. Castiel smiling the whole time.

“You ready to get your costume on?” Sam questions cheerfully. Cas nods before jumping and then clapping his hands together. “Okay go get it on,” Sam tells his little one. 

Castiel bolts up the stairs and Sam watches with a smile of his face. Castiel has never been one to care about what others think it’s the reason he has no issue wearing pretty skirts and dresses and the same reason he’s 19 and still tricks or treats. He doesn’t care if someone says he’s too big. 

When Cas comes back downstairs he’s wearing a plush hoodie with cat ears, the sleeves of which are long enough to cover his palms and be held in place by a loop for his thumb. The part of the sleeves on his palms have pink cat toe shapes adding to the black cat look. The costume is completed with a pair of black shorts with a black cat belt and black boots, and ghost pacifier clipped to his hoodie. Sam walks over and kisses Castiel. “You look, beautiful sweetie,” Sam says softly. Cas sighs happily. 

“A few more things,” Sam says and Cas squints at him. Sam gently ties and black ribbon around Castiel’s neck with a little bell and all. “The kitty needs a bell,” Sam says softly. Cas looks in the mirror near our front door. He smiles looking at himself. “And one last thing,” Sam says holding a finger up. 

Sam picks up a liquid eyeliner and draws whispers and a cat nose on Castiel. Cas looks the mirror. He takes his hand holding up two fingers to his chin then he moves the fingers down quickly while at Sam, giggles. “Yeah sweetie you look cute,” Sam says, the times when Cas chooses to speak in his own way are the times that make Sam happiest. Cas signing cute about himself has to be the cutest possible Sam thinks. “That’s everything,” Sam says going for the front door. Cas shakes head. “Did I forget something?” Sam asks usually he’s one reminding Cas of everything. Castiel reaches for the top shelf near the door, pulling down I bright orange plastic charm of a lanyard. The charm reads in a big black font: “I am not rude. I am Nonverbal. This is my trick or treat” and backside reads: “Happy Halloween. Thank you”

Sam shakes his head, “How could I forgot that it’s the most important thing,” he says shocked at himself. Cas smiles again the charm around his neck. Then grabs his trick or treat bucket and goes the door. Sam is fast behind him, making to leave a candy bowl on the doorstep for the rest of the trick or treaters.

Castiel goes door to door holding up his plastic pendant up at each door. Most everyone he meets is really since. I few people try commenting that he’s too old to trick or treat but Cas simply shrugs them off. He’s still little as for as he’s concerned. He keeps his pacifier in his mouth off and on. It helps keep him from eating any of his candy before Sam can look through it and make sure everything is safe. He does his best to be a good boy. 

One of the houses Cas comes across even has a deaf woman answering the door. Sam is surprised when Castiel has a small conversation signing with the woman. Sam watches as the pair talk about cats and how nice Halloween. When Cas waves goodbye his spirits are lifted he looks even happier than before. Sam loves seeing his baby boy happy. “We must get a cat,” Castiel signs. Sam is shocked by Cas signing a complete sentence. 

“What do you mean we must?” Sam asks confused.

“We must. She agrees,” Cas signs pointing back the house with the deaf woman handing out candy. 

“We’ll see,” Sam says a bit nervously. 

Castiel seems happy with that because he runs to the next house with a smile on his face. 

When the couple returns home Castiel has a large amount of candy and a huge grin on his face. Sam blows out the candles in jack o lanterns and takes the empty candy bowl with him inside. 

Sam gets himself a mug of apple cider and fills a pumpkin sippy cup up for Castiel. Gives the thirsty boy the sippy. Knowing it won’t last very long. Castiel sits on the living room floor and dumps out his bucket Sam sits on the floor next to him so they can go through the candy. It doesn’t take long to make sure everything is safe. Cas points the candy than to himself. “You can have three pieces,” Sam says sternly. Cas pouts. “None of that. I already have to force you to brush your teeth you can’t eat this whole bag in one night,” Sam says just as sternly. Castiel holds up four fingers. Sam thinks for a few seconds. “Okay you can have four,” Sam says much softer. Castiel smiles at his success and takes four candies. He takes a fun-sized pack of peanut M& Ms, a roll of smarties, a package of skittles, mini Reese's cup, and a package of fruit snacks. “That’s five,” Sam says in a warning tone. Castiel grins and throws the fruit snacks at Sam’s lap. “For me?” He questions with a soft smile. Cas nods. “So I’m guessing you had lots of fun today?” Sam asks. Castiel nods aggressively and then sips more from his sippy cup. “You know what would make today even better?” Sam asks and Castiel looks at him curiously. “I thought about it and tomorrow we’re going to the shelter and getting applying to adopt a cat,” Sam says awaiting for Castiel happiness. Cas claps his hands over his mouth gives a big happy sigh. “Best Halloween ever?” Sam asks.

Castiel again nods a lot. He gets up from his seat on the floor and walks over to Sam sitting down in front of him. Castiel mouths the words I love you, there’s no sound but the emotion is there. Sam hugs Castiel so tightly the little ends up falling over. 

They both are lying to the floor surrounded by candy. “Did I hurt you?” Sam asks nervously. Cas shakes his head and his and chest making it very clear he’s giggling again no sound his needed for Sam to know his boy very happy. 

“This really is the best Halloween ever,” Sam states kissing Cas and making him hide his shyly. Yep best Halloween either of them could ever hope 

**Author's Note:**

> The Smarties Castiel has are the American kind. The rolls for sweet-tart discs that are called Rockets everywhere else. 
> 
> The pendant that Castiel has is a real product I just couldn't find the post to link it here. There are however many printables and DIY choices for this idea on Google if you or someone you know could use one for next year :)


End file.
